galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zu-Gooma-Gu
Zu-Gooma-Gu appeared in 2000 TV series called Kamen Rider Kuuga. Zu-Gooma-Gu (ズ･ゴオマ･グ Zu Gōma Gu) is a vampire bat Gurongi who is a member of the Zu Group. He is given the codenames Unidentified Life Form #3 (未確認生命体第３号 Mikakunin Seimeitai Dai Sangō) and B2 (Ｂ群２号 Bīgun Nigō). Among the first Gurongi to appear in Nagano, the photosensitive Gooma commits vampirism on five humans in a single night until sunrise where he murders the preacher Father Jose and dons his attire to use the Church as a base of operations. He managed to overpower Kuuga until being driven away by the headlights of a police car. When Ichijo uncovered the truth, he battles Gooma as the church is set on fire and Yusuke assumes Mighty Form for the first time. However, though he had the advantage with Zu-Gumun-Ba's aid, Gooma retreats when dawn occurs. Later donning a black trench coat and fedora to protect himself from direct sunlight, Gooma was temporarily removed from the game as a result of the Zu losing the right to play and becomes Ra-Baruba-De's underling. However, flying from Tokyo to the site of Gurongi burial grounds in Nagano, Gooma found a discarded piece of N-Daguva-Zeba's body and had the item refined before using it on himself to evolve to a state where he can now resist sunlight and assume Strengthened Form. But the evolution increased Gooma's blood-lust as he actually attacks Baruba to force Daguva's location out of her with the intent to kill Daguva and get all his power. But when Go-Gadoru-Ba overwhelms him to cover Baruba's escape, Gooma is forced to retreat as the final stages of his evolution take effect. Now able to assume his Ultimate Form, Gooma goes on a killing spree in Chiba to slaughter as many people as he could before Daguva comes for him. But Kuuga arrives to fight him in Titan Form as Ichijo uses a device specially made to disrupt Gooma's via sound waves. But Gooma manages to destroys the device and was about to kill Kuuga when Daguva finally arrives. He runs off to fight Daguva, only to be slaughtered by him with his corpse found by Yusuke and Ichijo as it is taken for medical analysis, leading to the development of the Nerve-Breaking Bullets. Zu-Gooma-Gu, in his final form, was revived as part of the Dai-Shocker remnant, Super Shocker. He was part of the group led by Colonel Zol who witnessed the revival of the Super Crisis Fortress. When a newly revived Tsukasa, Natsumi, Yusuke, and Kaito arrived, he fought Decade with the Gecko Imagin until Diend finished him with his Final Attack Ride in an exchange finisher. Gooma, in Ultimate Form, was one of a trio of Gurongi (with Zu-Zain-Da and Me-Badjisu-Ba) who were seen fighting Kuuga in new video footage that Tomoko Nozama found on the internet, along with other clips of past Kamen Riders, who are now known as urban legends. He is destroyed by Double's Joker Extreme. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Bats Category:Characters Portrayed by Mitsuru Fujio Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2000 Category:Kamen Rider Universe